The invention relates to active acoustic attenuation systems.
Active acoustic attenuation is accomplished by sound wave interference. Undesirable noise is attenuated by the introduction of cancelling sound which ideally is a mirror image of the undesirable sound, to thus cancel same.
The present invention provides a chamber for mixing the cancelling sound with the undesirable sound. The invention particularly arose during development efforts directed toward providing an electronic muffler for a motor vehicle exhaust by means of active acoustic attenuation, though the invention is not limited thereto.